Zombies Timeline
Before 1918 Unknown *Group 935 go to France to unearth Element 115 *Maxis makes staff replicas *Maxis creates the Mauser CS6 *Maxis is contacted by a girl named Samantha, who claims to be his future daughter and is trapped within Agartha. This makes him go crazy, and causes Richtofen to hate Samantha. 1918 Sometime Between January and November *Element 115 wakes the dead and several members of 935 die. *Maxis gets infected and Edward Richtofen removes his brain, who is then confronted by American Tank Dempsey, Russian Nikolai Belinski and Japanese Takeo Masaki, soldiers who were sent to capture him. *Tank, Richtofen, Takeo and Nikolai team up and fend off the zombies in the battlefield. They activate the six generators, get the staff replicas and upgrade them. *Richtofen makes a flying drone and places Maxis' brain into it, allowing him to live. *The four survivors are instructed by Samantha to free her, inwhich they successfully do, and are rewarded. *The zombie population is contained. *Maxis gets a new body 1933 December 31st *Albert Arlington, Salvatore Deluca, Finn O'leary and Billy Handsome attempt to escape from alcatraz on a plane of Arlington's design. The plan fails and the plane is never built. The three mobsters kills Arlington for the failure. 1934 January 19th Finn O'leary, Billy Handsome and Salvatore Deluca are sentenced to death by electric for the murder of Arlington. The four mobsters are sent into purgatory which is under control by an unknown entity. They arrive back in December 31st 1933. The mobsters go against arlington again and they battle out on the Golden Gate Bridge. The outcome is determinant: If weasel is killed, the other are sentenced to death and the cycle continues. If Arlington kills the other, he will break the cycle and be able to escape from the bridge. Before 1945 *Samantha Maxis is born to Maxis and an unknown woman, who later dies. 1945 September *WW2 Begins Unknown *A meteorite containing 115 lands in Shi no Numa, which is later responsible for zombies. *Group 935 begin to work at a facility called Der Riese, and Richtofen outmasters teleportation. *Richtofen and other 935 members go against Maxis for not mass producing the Wunderwaffe DG-2, and this faction builds a moon base called Griffin Station on the moon, unbeknownst to Maxis. *Grffin station was built around a pyramid called the MPD, a gate way to the Aether. Richtofen touches the MPD which makes him mentally unstable and crazy, making him want power. *Richtofen tests his teleportation is is sent to Shangri-La, but soon returns. *Maxis gets Samantha a dog called Fluffy, but she doesn't know that he is actually experimenting on her. *Richtofen and Maxis experiment teleportation on Fluffy, but this experiment corrupts her and turns her into a hell hound. Samantha enters the room and then Richtofen exits the locks the door, and says, "Goodbye, Dr Maxis". Then the teleporter seperates Maxis and Samantha. The latter is sent to griffin station, and encounters Groph and Schutzer. The lack of air terrifies her and she runs into the MPD. Maxis was teleported else where but makes his way to Griffin Station, who tells Samantha to kill all of 935. Maxis then kills himself but because he is close to the MPD, he enters the Aether too. Fluffy then gives birth to several other hell hounds. *American Marine Peter Mcain was sent to ambush 935, but was captured and taken to Verruck. *Tank Dempsey and his team of Marines take a plane to try and get to Verruck in attempt of rescuing Mcain, but crash at a bunker: Nacht der Untoten, and are forced to fend off zombies there. *Later the team advances and make it to the 935 facility Verruckt, but Mcain has already been extracted from there. Dempsey's team dies but he survives and is captured by Richtofen. *Richtofen has also captured Nikolai, Takeo and a Mexican subject, but he accidently killed the latter. *Richtofen tests on Tank, Takeo and Nikolai, which made Nikolai obsessed with Vodka and then he erased there memories. *The team goes to Shi No Numa to fend off zombies. *The team returns to Der Riese and the Wunderwaffe DG-2 pack-a-punched over powers the teleporter, shooting them forward in time Unknown *Dr Gersch and Yuri work on a Gersch device at a cosmodrone at Russia, but Yuri tricks Gersch into activating it which sucks him into a black hole and ends up in the casmir mechanism Before 1962 *After Tank, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen are sent forward intime after the events of Der Riese, they arrive in 1962 at a german theatre called Kino der Toten. *The crew is somehow teleported through time again and end up in 1962 at the cosmodrone 1962 *Richtofen, Tank, Takeo and Nikolai free Gersch from the casmir mechanism, but then shoots them into the Gersch device, and this causes them to be shoot forward in time again after 1996. *Meanwhile, Kennedy, McNamara, Castro and Nixon fight zombies at the pentagon. Sometime After 1996 March 17 *Sarah Michelle Gellar, Danny Trejo, Robert Englund and Michael Rooker are attacked by zombies when making a film with George Romero on a siberian island by a sunken ship. The hear Tank, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen trapped behind a door, after being shot forward intime again. The celebrites get the Golden Rod for Rictofen and they are teleported to Shangri-La After 1996 *Two adventurers, Brock and Gary, find Shangri-La, but they are later attacked by zombies. Richtofen, Tank, Takeo and Nikolai, time travel back and save Brock and Gary, only for them to end up where they started. Richtofen takes the Focusing Stone from Shangri-La. *The events of Call of Duty: Black Ops Nuketown multiplayer map occurs, and a bomb is dropped kiling everyone and destroying the town. *Marlton Johnson somehow end up in the town zombies attack. He locks himself in a fallout shelter. *CIA and CDC are dispatched to the town to fend off zombies. Meanwhile, Richtofen, Tank, Nikolai and Takeo arrive in Groom Lake and use a teleporter to arrive at griffin station. *Richtofen carries out his grand scheme, merging the Golden Rod and Focusing stone together, which he then uses to switch souls with Samantha Maxis. Richtofen gains control of the zombies. *Maxis launches three rockets to earth in an attempt to lower Richtofen's control, however the world is obliterated. *Samantha somehows travels back in time to 1918 but arrives in Agartha. *CIA and CDC are dispatched to fight zombies at a Bus Depot, Town and a Farm. A CDC solider loses communications with his team and becomes stranded at a Diner. *The CIA and CDC agents are wiped out and Misty, Samuel Stuhlinger, Marlton Johnson and Russman arrive at these areas, which together is known as Tranzit. *The four survivors power a tower for either Maxis or Richtofen. Afterwards, Richtofen teleports them the a skyscraper in China, where they power the second tower in either Maxis' or Richtofen's favour. *The four survivors get to Southern Angola by foot, where the rift is, a gateway to Agartha. They decend into an underground town and power the last tower. Richtofen ending *Richtofen will mend the rift and the earth will begin to repair itself. Richtofen will then send Maxis' soul into non-existence and possess Samuel's body as a physical host. Maxis ending *Maxis will reveal his true intentions, to open the gateway to Agartha, but in the process the earth and it's survivors will be destroyed. He sends Richtofen into the body of a zombie.